battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Non-Player Characters
Non-player characters, also known as Bots, are a type of artificial intelligence program, with each individual instance of the program representing a player. They are available offline and within online co-op game modes and can perform basic actions such as commandeering vehicles, manning machine gun emplacements and capturing control points. They will also respond to threats such as flanking gunfire, live grenades, and the occasional Commo Rose command. They are used mainly to fill teams in the singleplayer mode in Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 2, and 2142. Bots can also be used in these games' Conquest Co-op gametype. Some maps are not available with bots, although third-party mods can add or improve the necessary pathfinding code. Beginning with Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, bots are present in the singleplayer campaign, appearing both as squadmates and as enemies. They are also featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Onslaught DLC, appearing as the enemy waves. Bot intelligence varies with difficulty, as in Easy, they seem untrained and are inaccurate shooters. But as difficulty progresses, they become more resilient and are accurate shooters trying to aim for headshots. Battlefield 1942 era Battlefield 1942 Maps :Supported *Wake Island *Battle of Midway *Guadalcanal *Iwo Jima *Omaha Beach *Bocage *Operation Market Garden *Kharkov *Kursk *Stalingrad *Berlin *Operation Battleaxe *El Alamein *Gazala *Tobruk Battlefield 1942: Road to Rome All maps can be used with bots in the The Road to Rome expansion pack. Maps : Supported *Battle for Anzio *Battle for Salerno *Monte Cassino *Monte Santa Croce *Operation Baytown *Operation Husky Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of World War II Maps : Supported *Eagle's Nest *Essen *Gothic Line *Hellendoorn *Kbely Airfield *Mimoyecques *Peenemünde *Telemark Battlefield Vietnam All maps in Battlefield Vietnam can support bots except those added in later patches such as Saigon. Battlefield 2 era By default, bots can't be played on 32- or 64-player variations of maps, but this can be changed by manually editing game files or downloading modifications. However, as Battlefield 2 bots follow set paths rather than using dynamic pathfinding, they will not be able to function in regions added by 32- and 64-player maps (with the exception of Great Wall, as its 32-player variation is actually the same as it's 16-player variation). Bots can respond to player requests via the Commo rose, such as providing a Support action, or entering/exiting a vehicle. Players can freely switch seats with bots, or even "nudge" them into a certain position with careful planning. By adjusting configuration files outside of the game, players can add more bots in singleplayer. Battlefield 2 Maps : Supported *Dalian Plant *Daqing Oilfields *Dragon Valley *FuShe Pass *Gulf of Oman *Operation Clean Sweep *Road to Jalalabad *Sharqi Peninsula *Songhua Stalemate *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands Battlefield 2: Special Forces Maps : Supported *Devil's Perch *Ghost Town *Mass Destruction *Night Flight *Surge *Warlord Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Bots appear in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as teammates and enemies for the player. With the Hot-swap feature in the game, the player can take control of any teammate controlled by a bot at any given time. Bots, however, do not appear in the multiplayer portion of the game. Battlefield 2142 Bots can make use of most weaponry and all vehicles. By default, they possess the same unlocks as the player, and one tier above. Weaponry Bots tend to be reckless with grenades, throwing them at infantry and vehicles regardless of their teammates. Bots can plant RDX, preferring captured flags as area denial and vehicles at close range. Bots only cloak to escape when low on health. Cloaked bots will only return to battle when they receive healing. (If you find yourself short on offense, you will undoubtedly find injured recon bots at the map boundary.) Bots are very accurate with anti-vehicle weapons and emplacements, but do not use these against infantry. Bots do have trouble against air vehicles, as they do not use the SAAW 86 Anti-Air Weapon. Bots do not make use of mines. Bots do not respond to spotting or other forms of detection, and thus do not use related abilities or gadgets. Bots also do not use any of the Northern Strike unlocks. An "on-demand" Commander slot is filled whenever a human squad leader requests support. Bots can call down Orbital Strikes, preferring to target players who camp and flags that are being captured. No other assets are used by bots. Maps :;Supported *Belgrade *Cerbere Landing *Fall of Berlin *Suez Canal *Verdun Frostbite era Battlefield: Bad Company Bots and non-player characters make an appearance in the first Bad Company game, being the primary opponent and allied support in the game. However, unlike Refractor-based games, they are not supported on any multiplayer map variations and appear only in the singleplayer aspect of the game. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Like in the first Bad Company game, bots and non-player characters serve as the primary opponents and support for the player character. In the base game, they are only found in the singleplayer campaign. However, the Onslaught DLC adds a mode which is somewhat more similar to the Refractor-based games, with multiplayer maps being used with bots. Battlefield 3 Bots and non-player characters return again in Battlefield 3. Just as the other two games, they serve as teammates and enemies for the singleplayer and co-op campaign. But they are not seen in the multiplayer section of Battlefield 3. Battlefield 4 Bots return in Battlefield 4's single-player campaign, in similar fashion to Battlefield 3. Category:Concepts Category:Features of Battlefield 1942 Category:Features of Battlefield 2 Category:Features of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Features of Battlefield 2142